La niña de las flores
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Thresh ve la imagen de la niña en el cielo y su mundo se viene abajo. Ya no tiene sentido. Porque los Juegos han matado a un ángel. Drabble para el "Reto: Noche de supervivencia" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"


¡Hola!

Aquí les presento mi última historia.

El drabble es para el Reto: Noche de supervivencia del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera", de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Es un Thresh/Rue que disfruté escribiendo, así que espero les guste (:

Saludos... y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte.

_**Suun.**_

******Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Todo eso, desde Cornucopias hasta Sinsajos, fue idea de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**La niña de las flores**

Pequeña, frágil.

Mira el cielo y ruega que esa noche su rostro no aparezca brillando allí arriba. Hace frío, ella seguramente se está congelando. Escondida en algún árbol, sola.

Maldice el momento en el cual la perdió de vista. Desde el baño de sangre hasta hacía unos días, había hecho todo lo posible por protegerla, cubriéndola sin que lo notara. Pero ahora ella no está. Se esfumó, desapareció. Por eso él teme. Tiene miedo, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, de que algo le haya sucedido. Aprieta los labios, en un intento por contener el gruñido de rabia que amenaza con escapársele.

Ella es tan pequeña, tan frágil. Aún así, Thresh sabe que la niñita es inteligente, muy inteligente, ligera como un pajarito e impresionantemente ágil. Recuerda el momento en el entrenamiento, cuando el arma de Cato desapareció y él enfureció, sin siquiera sospechar que había sido la pequeña la que se lo había robado. Piensa que eso lo hizo reír, pues sí que era agradable ver a una chiquilla de doce años burlarse de uno de los tributos profesionales.

Ahora le cuesta reír, porque esto de _juego_ no tiene nada y cada día que pasa es una tortura. La tortura de sentirse reducido a los instintos más básicos y de pensar que la poca humanidad que le podía haber quedado está siendo arrebatada lentamente.

Comienza a sonar el himno de Panem, el símbolo de su nación, de la que debería sentirse orgulloso. Pero lo cierto es que no puede alegrarse. No por eso. Nadie está orgulloso de la muerte. La música lo arranca de su ensimismamiento. Vuelve a clavar sus ojos en el cielo y siente su corazón como una piedra fría en el pecho a medida que se acerca el número 11. La temperatura parece bajar de golpe y, entonces, se proyecta sobre las estrellas una imagen. Una simple imagen que lo asfixia y le arrebata el último dejo de esperanza que aún podía conservar.

Allí está ella. La pequeña, con sus rizos oscuros y su mirada inocente, refulgiendo en el firmamento por última vez. Tiene que morderse los labios para no gritar de furia, para no salir corriendo a buscar a quien sea que la haya matado. Siente mil espinas perforándole el cráneo y todo parece demasiado confuso, porque la niña está muerta y él la dejó morir. Tenía que protegerla, ése debería haber sido su único objetivo en los Juegos. Ahora su pequeño cuerpo debe yacer en alguna sala lujosa del Capitolio, frío y vacío. Algunos ciudadanos, con sus cabellos de colores y su ropa extravagante, pasarán a su lado y llorarán lágrimas falsas, lágrimas artificiales, afligidos por haber perdido a su favorita. A esa agradable muchachita que parecía tan dulce en pantalla. Todo será exclamaciones de dolor y sollozos compungidos, que se acabarán cuando algo más interesante que una niña muerta aparezca en sus vidas.

Pero los que verdaderamente la llorarán, los que sufrirán con la muerte de la pequeña, son los sencillos habitantes de un distrito remoto, que jamás volverán a oír a Rue entonar su simple melodía. Una melodía que sonaba a hogar, a familia y a paz. Pura, como ella. Ella era un ángel. No pertenecía a la Arena. No pertenecía a la oscuridad ni a la muerte. Cinco hermanos pequeños ya no tendrán quién les ceda sus raciones. La llorarán cinco vidas que, cada año que pase, tendrán que recordar a la hermana perdida en los Juegos del Hambre.

La extrañará la primavera, porque Rue era luz, era flores y era música.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos!

Gracias por leer, en serio (:

Saludos,

Suun.


End file.
